Forum:Its the reelections stupid
The fundamental reason we need Congressional Term Limits is simply that Congress is no longer doing its job. Instead, it is working very hard at keeping its job. There are many hot issues bouncing around the political scene today, and as many or more activist groups pushing them on Congress to get them passed into law. And when some of these issues are actually ‘debated’ by Congress and passed into law, the bills have been so chewed up, amended, and emasculated, that they are often not worth the paper they are written on. Congress will do anything it can to avoid making clear-cut decisions to get good legislation, in order not to offend or lose the voters they need for reelection. Some people would say that’s the way a democracy works, and to some degree that is true. However, I take issue with that superficial way of looking at what is actually happening. Rather, I believe that what we are seeing is the result of the emergence of a Congressional class which is overwhelmingly committed to reelection first, all other considerations, especially good governance, last. The best evidence of this is the fact that in the last two elections, Congressional incumbents won reelection at a 99% rate. Before 50 years ago, that rate was about 50-60%. Do you really believe that 99% of incumbents deserved reelection ? In two successive elections ? How this has come about can be understood by examining Congressional voting patterns in our current political environment, all of which are now routine, and all of which have arisen during the last part of the 20th century, as Congress has learned how to ‘game the system’. For example : •They don’t reform Soc Sec to get personal retirement accounts. They might lose voters for reelection •They don’t reform health care to get personal medical accounts. They might lose voters for reelection •They don’t stop earmarks, because they want to spend federal money (for local votes) for reelection •They don’t vote school choice, because they want teacher’s union money for reelection •They don’t vote for tort reform, because they want lawyer money for reelection •They don’t vote for right-to-work, because they want union money for reelection •They don’t want computer neutral redistricting, because they want safe seats for reelection •They don’t deregulate campaign financing with instant disclosure, because they lose contributors for reelection •They won’t lower taxes, because they won’t be able to vote irresponsible ‘goodies’ for reelection •They won’t reduce the size of government, because that would reduce their control of voters for reelection •Last, but not least, Congressional office has become a livelihood, which is in itself, a conflict of interest, because they become more interested in holding on to the job than passing good legislation. Unlimited reelections should not be allowed. It is time for a Congressional Term Limits Amendment ! Nelson Lee Walker :Well Nelson. :What you say I agree with up to a point. :Until you get into what you think the overall policy remedies are, that are somehow being missed, due to term limits. :At that point, might be time for a cage match debate, choice of gutting knives or sawed off shotguns. :Last man standing. But I have serious work to do. :And it has nothing to do with debating the likes of you. :I'm sure some worthy here will take you up on it.MakharramKhan 02:36, 13 July 2006 (UTC)